Iwagakure no Sato
"The shinobi of Iwagakure no Sato stand fast, as unyielding as the rock which makes up their home. They would sooner shatter than bend to the will of another nation" Iwagakure (Lit. Village Hidden in the Rocks) is the capital of the Land of Earth. It is known as one of the five great shinobi villages, and as such its leader is allowed to bear the title of Tsuchikage. Iwagakure is known by some as a Plutocratic Monarchy, where the five founding clans hold the majority of power within the village whom is supremely ruled by the Tsuchikage (also known recently as the King). Although the village was one of the last of the five great villages to form, it has been for many years and even today known as the strongest of all the shinobi villages. Iwagakure itself has been the first target of every single major shinobi war and with its wealth and power has been able to fight each war to the very end without losing. Iwagakure is home to one of the largest populations of people within the country and possibly the continent. The rights to a decent living are given to those of shinobi families, and so 7/8th's of the village’s population is composed of shinobi, with very few families being non-shinobi citizens. The Daimyo himself has raised taxes within the country in order to put his full support within Iwagakure. Political Standing Placeholder 'Konohagakure no Sato' Animus 'Sunagakure no Sato' Animus 'Kumogakure no Sato' Neutral 'Kirigakure no Sato' Neutral 'Kusagakure no Sato' Animus 'Amegakure no Sato' Allies 'Takigakure no Sato' Allies 'Yukigakure no Sato' Neutral Appearance Placeholder Culture Write the second section of your page here. Clans ''Tantetsu Himishi Yutakako 'Nōhime' Kamizuru 'Namihara' Hisakawa History 'Founding of the Village' Iwagakure was founded by its five clans of nobility 87 years ago by the first Tsuchikage, Himishi Ujiyasu. When the five clans got together, they formed a pack with the Earth Daimyo and established the hidden village, a standard which was taking place among other nations. These five clans, Himishi, Kamizuru, Tantetsu, Hisakawa and Yutakako, united the land of earth together with their massive army and resources and put an end to the wars within their home land. Chaos within the continent was coming to a gradual halt with the one shinobi village per nation system that had been established many years prior, and those of Iwa began to enjoy their time of peace. During this period, Ujiyasu was looking to assimilate more land for the land of earth and set his eyes on the state of fields, a small nation that yet to have its own shinobi nation. War still existed there and Ujiyasu gathered a number of his shinobi, convincing them that to free these poor folks from war they had to assimilate them. As his campaign finally brought his troops into the territory of the state of fields, Ujiyasu found another village's troops already stationed within the state: Konoha. He felt that the state of fields belonged to the land of earth and that it was their right to own due to the land's involvement with the state many years ago. As he was about to confront the Leaf's troops himself, the man received a message calling for a gathering of the Five Kage. Seeing this as an opportunity to take the issue at hand directly to the Hokage, the Tsuchikage commanded his troops to halt in place while he traveled to the destination this meeting would take place. 'The First Kage Summit' The First Kage Summit took place in a grand room on a circular table. Each Kage brought with them two bodyguards. Ujiyasu himself enlisted the help of two of his closest friends, Kamizuru Akatsuchi and Touken Izaiya, and sat in his place at the table of Kage. Ujiyasu wasted no time bringing up the issue regarding the state of fields, declaring to the Hokage directly that the land belonged to the land of earth and that he should remove his troops from the state. The arguments went back and forth, but in the end Ujiyasu and the Shodai Hokage, Hatake Hiro, could not meet eye to eye. Ujiyasu left with his comrades and returned back to Iwagakure. 'Clashes with Konoha and the Gobi & Rokubi' Ujiyasu pressed on with his conquest of the state of fields and over the course of a few years he and his troops battled with those of Konoha. Skirmishes were fought over a long period of time and nearing the end it seemed as though Iwa was going to come out victorious. However something completely unexpected occurred which forced Ujiyasu to withdraw all of his troops from the state and back to Iwa. A natural disaster unlike anything the people of Iwa had seen before occurred. A giant beast with five tails ripped through Iwa's outer walls like a raging bull and began running amuck within the village. Ujiyasu quickly identified it as a tailed beast. Having heard the stories, he prepared as many troops as he could in such a short amount of time to fight the beast. The battle lasted hours and Iwa lost many of their valued troops, however with the help of Akatsuchi, Izaiya, and Yutakako Merina, Ujiyasu brought the demon to its knees and sealed it within a gigantic scroll. He predicted the sealing formula was unstable, and that in a short amount of time the beast's power would break it and it would be released. With little time to spare, he sealed the beast within himself, becoming Iwa's first Jinchūriki. While tensions with Konoha continued to sour and worsen, the First Tsuchikage continued to amass power. Once such instance was an expedition into deep mountain caves. There the Tsuchikage and the same Retinue that had captured the Gobi this time fought the great Six Tailed Slug Saiken. Though the fighting was much more brutal than that with the Gobi, by the end they boasted not one Bijuu, but two. 'The First Shinobi World War and the death of the Shodai' Soon though, the constant clashes with Konoha had gotten worse and worse, boiling out into a war that soon engulfed every nation. Allying themselves with the Shinobi Villages of Amegakure and Kumogakure, Iwa would focus most of its attention on the heavy fighting with Konohagakure, turning Nohara no Kuni, and by extension, Kusagakure, into a battlefield. During the last days of the war, in a massive battle between Iwagakure and Konohagakure forces, the Shodai Tsuchikage died, and with it the Gobi was released. During this battle, both sides were shattered by the Beast's appearance, with Konoha-nin fleeing and Iwagakure forced to reseal their Bijuu and lick their wounds. With most of their leadership wiped out, including their Kage, Iwagakure, like many was too crippled to continue the fighting. Though due to his brave actions, as well as the subduing of the Gobi during the war, Kamizuru Akatsuchi was named as the Nidaime Tsuchikage. 'The Nidaime Myth' Shortly after assuming the position of Nidaime, Akatsuchi had disappeared from the public eye. Gaining the infamy of a monster of legend or a myth, it had seemed that Iwa’s opinion of their new leader had dipped, with his face never being seen by anyone within the village. Though his work was done to the letter, even pulling Kusagakure to their side in the peace that followed the First Shinobi World War. Soon it was popular opinion that the Kage was only made up as a tool to get them in line, this rumor was quickly quashed by his reemergence into the world. Konoha had sent assassins into Iwagakure, A move by the Hokage, Inuzuka Kagame, in an attempt to show Iwagakure its place. This was a foolish one, and the Tsuchikage ended up visiting Konoha personally to demand recompense. With Konoha denying the claims that it was them, Tsuchikage soon retaliated with their full might, dragging the two villages back into war, along with the other villages around the world. 'The Second Shinobi World War' This timing forming a great alliance versus Konoha and its allies, Iwagakure would fight with a brutal ferocity. Utilizing their environment to their advantage, as well as the impeccable work of the Defense Corps, Iwagakure became the most heavily defended fortresses of the war, never once being threatened by Konoha and its allied forces. The only interruption to this was another attack of the Gobi when it escaped it's Jinchūriki inside the village, though again this was stopped and the Bijuu was sealed away inside a container. Though Iwagakure was raring to continue its war with Konoha, the death of the Yugakure Lord, a then ally of the Kamizuru, was the trigger for the nonaggression pact between the warring villages to be signed. Iwa once again put down its arms for peace. 'Kusagakure's Betrayal' Though the war was over, Iwagakure was still sour over a number of reasons. The most prominent would be the theft of the Rokubi Jinchūriki by their then allies in Kusagakure. While the Nidaime Tsuchikage demanded that their Jinchūriki be returned, all that was given was a body, the Bijuu being reported to have escaped. The Nidaime did not believe it however, and went on a personal search for the Rokubi in vain, the Bijuu having been pilfered by Kusa. 'The Third Shinobi World War' Barely a year after the end of the Second Shinobi World War, Sunagakure would break it by sending assassins to the other Village Leaders, the Tsuchikage being one of them. This gave Iwagakure the excuse they needed, not only to go to war with Sunagakure, but to continue their feud with Konoha. During the Third War, Iwa was out for blood and brutality above all. Konohagakure, Kusagakure, and Sunagakure were prime targets, with the lack of a Gobi Jinchūriki, the Iwa nin were forced to fight harder and stronger than most, their Shinobi making an me for themselves during the heavy bloodshed. The fighting would reach a tantamount when Iwagakure pushed itself in the desert. This time was marked by heavy fighting in the dunes of Kaze no Kuni, Iwa intent to break the Village Hidden in the Sand itself. Fighting their ways to the walls of Sunagakure, Iwa would lay a great siege. During this siege the Nidaime Tsuchikage himself would personally appear, hungry for revenge on the attempt at his life. Iwagakure forces ended up breaking their way inside Sunagakure, and the Village was nearly destroyed by the heavy fighting. Once the dust settled The Nidaime Kazekage was dead at the hands of the Tsuchikage, and most of the village was conquered under Iwagakure. 'The Uneasy Peace' Though Iwagakure wanted to hold Suna as one of its territories, the truth of the matter that the war was too costly, and Iwa too crippled by the brutal siege to even try to claim the village. Returning to Tsuchi no Kuni at last, and leaving Suna to rebuild. From here Iwagakure itself would enter a state of uneasy peace like the rest of the world. Licking its wounds the Village of Stone would return to the prewar normalcy, though it was ever vigilant, as the Tsuchikage still had plans for conquest. Eager to regain the lost Rokubi, as well as territories they felt belonged to them, mainly that of Ishi no Kuni and Nohara no Kuni, Iwagakure would start a plan of conquest in secret, with backing from Tsuchi no Kuni's Daimyo of course. Stockpiling weapons as well as finding a new host for the Gobi to go to war with the Land of the Samurai, Tetsu no Kuni, Iwagakure was ready to take over the land to build the army for the coming conquest of the world. A number of higher ups in Iwagakure took exception to this, splitting many of the shinobi between siding with the Nidaime Tsuchikage, and the Council members headed by Tantetsu Nerukō. While tensions up at the leadership escalated and escalated, they finally boiled over with the Nidaime Tsuchikage was slain in a duel between he and Tantetsu Nerukō. 'The King is dead, long live the King' With the Nidaime Tsuchikage, or "King" as he had claimed, dead in battle, and Nerukō jailed for killing the Tsuchikage, a new leader had to be chosen. With the Council being against the Tsuchikage's plan of conquest, they would instead vote in Nerukō's son and executioner, Tantetsu Kyoya. While Kyoya was more prone to peace than the Tsuchikage before him, unrest still boiled through the ranks, many in the village thirsting for Iwa's domination over the world. 'The Usurper Kage is slain' This Tension manifested by A number of Iwagakure Shinobi, headed by Nōhime Kouen, waging a secret civil war against the current leadership. With the small skirmish between the leadership boiling over, the Shinobi lead by Kouen would win out. Made from mostly veterans and war hawks, the more peace oriented Council and Sandaime didn't stand a chance. Though the Sandaime attempted a last ditch assassination against Kouen that too failed. Following that Kouen would have his allies bring the Sandaime before him before executing the Usurper Kage as he had come to be known. Kouen was then sworn on as the Yondaime Tsuchikage, and what awaits Iwagakure under his hand has yet to be witnessed. Organizations 'Bakuha Gundan' (lit. ''Blasting Corps) 'Iwagakure ANBU' (lit. Hidden Rock Special Assassination and Tactical Squad) 'Hogosha Gundan' (lit. Guardian Corps) Landmarks 'Tsuchikage's Office' 'Iwagakure Ninja Academy' 'Iwagakure Hospital' 'Bakuha Gundan Headquarters' 'Bunker #18' Village Specifc Jutsu Kinjutsu * Iwa Chakra Infusion Kinjutsu Fūinjutsu * Sanrin Houin no Jutsu - Mountain Forest Sealing Method Technique * Goin Yuge no Jutsu - Five Sealing Steam Method Technique Ninjutsu * Heki no Jutsu - Splitting Technique * Doton: Kajugan no Jutsu - Earth Release: Added-Weight Rock Technique * Doton: Keijugan no Jutsu - Earth Release: Light-Weight Rock Technique * Doton: Chokajugan no Jutsu - Earth Release: Super Added-Weight Rock Technique * Doton: Chokeijugan no Jutsu - Earth Release: Super Light-Weight Rock Technique * Doton: Jikōtai Daichi - Earth Release: Earth Shift Plateau * Doton: Iwagakure no Jutsu - Earth Release: Rock Hiding Technique Category:Villages Category:Major Villages Category:Tsuchi no Kuni